Niamh's Birthday Gift 2008
by Sailorlight22
Summary: Oops.. I forgot to post this last year! Anyway, here it is, pairing is Lamui, 7 ficlettes.


And Dare Not Speak Love's Name  
A -Man Fanfiction By Sailorlight22

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, I can't get you anything, Nee-san! In leui of being a SUKtacular friend, I will give you this, moar Lamui-crap for your growing collection! Happy Birthday! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ficlette One - What Never Needed Saying

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi could clearly recall the exact instant that he fell in love with the man beside him.

Watching the older man sleep, he wondered if perhaps there truly _was_ such a thing as fate, since he'd never really imagined loving, no, _needing_ another person like this. Komui murmured softly in his rest, inching closer to the boy who sat propped by pillows against his back. Looking down at the other's face, Lavi felt overwhelmed with sudden gratitude, offering a wordless thanks to whatever God or Greater Being that had brought him to this place.

He lay his book on the bedside table, dimming the lamp into almost total darkness. He moved to face his peaceful lover, using a hand to push back a wayward strand of hair. Komui hummed in contentment, nuzzling into the touch with a motion not unlike the tiny hedgehog that currently lay asleep in her own bed nearby. The thought brought a smile to the younger male's face as he chuckled quietly. "You really don't understand, do you 'Mui?" He said, to himself. "I can't even say I _love_ you, it just isn't _enough_.."

He closed his eyes, laughing at himself. "You told me that you dreamt of me, but it made you feel guilty, then.. I should have told you that it wasn't just you. The night you stayed with me, I dreamed about you. Maybe it was because i knew you were there, watching me." He stroked the sleeping man's hair affectionately. "I dreamt that we were talking about the future, what we wanted, what we thought would happen.. I told you that I wanted to find something important, something to make all this bullshit worth it."

His petting faltered, as he shook his head. "I think I said something wrong, though. You told me that _anything_ can be important, if you cherish it enough.. But I said that wasn't what I meant. I told you that some_one_ was much more important than just some_thing_. I don't remember what you said, but it really made me angry.. I yelled at you, and I told you I knew enough to see what really mattered. I think you must have laughed, because I told you it wasn't funny. The mission I'd been on, it forced me to be older, things really _didn't_ feel the same.. I told you that, too." He snorted softly, resuming his gentle strokes.

"You said that being an adult was just like that, not always knowing what you felt or what you wanted.. You said that it would be the same when I was _really_ that age, but that just made me angrier." He glared in mock irritation at the obliviously resting man. "I jumped up, and I told you that I already _knew_ what it felt like. I..I think I must have said that I wanted you, because I'd been sorta watching you for a while. You said it wasn't possible, that you couldn't do anything for me.. But you didn't look convinced, not really. I _know_ I told you to prove it."

He flushed slightly, closing his eye at the memory. "You kissed me. I know that it's stupid, but I'd never really done it before, not like _that_. It's like that in real life, too. Nobody's _ever_ kissed me like you do, 'Mui. But that was before I had anything to compare it to. Now, it's almost scary, because it's exactly the same.. I wonder how I could have known that, what you would feel like, even how you would _taste_.. Then I just woke up. You were leaning over me with the _strangest_ look on your face, it made me wonder if I'd said something in my sleep."

He frowned suddenly, remembering the other's odd expression. "That must have been right after you woke up. You said you'd dozed off for a minute, so I must have done _something_ to wake you. Maybe I made a sound or something. What I _do_ know is that I wanted to kiss you so bad that it wasn't funny. It kinda freaked me out a little, because I hadn't really thought about doing it before, but that _dream_ made me want to see if you were like that when I was awake."

"I think I knew, _really_ knew, that I was in love with you that first night, when you came to talk to me.. When you kissed me like that, and it was _exactly_ like what I remembered. I guess that maybe I was waiting for that, the proof that what I'd felt _then_ was real.. And I'll be damned if it isn't." He shivered in the room's cooling air. "I wonder if you felt like that, because you dreamt that you kissed me, too.."

He snorted to himself, reaching over to extinguish the faint light. "You'd laugh if you could hear me, wouldn't you? Talking about things that don't really matter, to someone who's never going to know it?" He turned back to his lover, settling comfortable beside him. "Maybe it's better that you _don't_ know.. I probably sounded remedial."

Gathering the sleeping scientist to himself, he sighed into his rumpled hair. "I guess I _have_ to say I love you, since the other words don't exist yet.." He yawned, relaxing against the mattress. "It's all right with me if it's all right with you, though.. You don't really act like it bothers you too much, so I hope that's enough for now."

The older man sighed agreeably, shifting closer without waking. Lavi closed his eye, allowing sleep to take him with a final prayer of thankfulness, since he knew he'd found the _someone_ he'd looked so hard for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, isn't that just disgustingly sweet and all that BS? Hm, anyone who knows ME can tell you that I'm not so good at keeping things that way..**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ficlette Two - At The End Of One's Rope

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God, you're just so... Dammit, why do you make such stupid decisions?!" Lavi raged up at his astonished lover, glaring balefully at the smoking.. _contraption_ behind him. "What if the damn thing had blown up _before_ I came in here? You would have fucking _died_, you idiot!"

Komui shook off his bemusement, hastening to reassure the slighter male. "It didn't though! Everything's _fine,_ Lavi!" The Exorcist nearly hissed in displeasure.

"It sure as hell _isn't_ fine! Do you not _see_ the Goddamned _fire_ back there? You've got to be the..the stupidest smart person I know!" With that, he turned on his heel, stalking out without a backward glance. Wincing at the resounding _bang_ of the door, Komui sighed in irritation.

Looking over the scorched remains of his office, he admitted to himself that the boy was right. He truly might have died, had the machine he'd been working on exploded before he'd gone to answer the door. _'I should have been more careful, but why was he so upset? It's not like this is a new thing..'_

Shaking his head, he poured the remainder of his long-cold coffee on the nearest pile of smoldering paperwork, shuddering at the knowledge that his blonde assistant would be absolutely _impossible_ to handle when he returned.

Looking around, he took note of several more tiny embers, almost a dozen in the vicinity of his overturned chair. Crossing the length of the room, he pulled a fire extinguisher from a closet, no doubt left by one of his more prudent staffmembers. Making sure that all the flames were out, he began the messy job of clearing the debris, still wondering what had prompted the redhead's uncharacteristic ire.

Hearing a quiet noise, he looked toward the closed door, his eyebrows knitting in curiosity. He lay the wastebasket he'd been using on the floor, walking to stand at the doorway. Opening the slightly-warped door, he looked down the hall in confusion, unable to see what had made the soft sound he'd heard.

It came again, from much closer than he'd expected. Looking down, he saw his lover crouched on the floor, his head buried in his arms as he shook with suppressed sobs. Komui gasped sharply, dropping to his knees beside him, already reaching for the boy's heaving shoulders. Lavi jumped in surprise, his head lifting quickly to stare at the older man in startled embarrassment.

"_Now_ what? Did the whole damn lab go up? I wish you'd..!" Komui silenced his rant with his lips, crushing the redhead to his chest. Refusing to let him pull away, he stroked the boy's cheeks with gentle fingers, wiping at the tears that still fell. Lifting his head, he tugged the Exorcist into his lap, ignoring his faint struggles.

"I'm _sorry_, Lavi.. I didn't mean to scare you, not like that." He rocked his lover carefully, feeling his shaking subside. "I'll be careful, I promise. _Please_ don't cry anymore."

Lavi shook his head, pushing on the man's chest to speak. "What good is it, for me to go out saving the damned _world_ if you're here trying to blow it all to hell? I'm supposed to be keeping you safe! What use it is, if you can't keep your fucking _self_ from dying while I'm gone?"

Komui blinked at him, surprised at his vehemence. "I'm.. Lavi, what's _really_ wrong? Did something happen?" The boy shook his head firmly, leaning further back.

"Nothing _had_ to happen! I'm just sick of you doing things that could hurt you, that's supposed to be _my_ job! All of us, we give up _everything_ to make the world a better place, but I'm _not_ doing it so that I'll be stuck here alone!" He shoved at the older man's arms, struggling to move away. "Let go! You must not really care, or you wouldn't have such a huge fucking _deathwish!_"

He lurched to his feet, glaring down at his shell shocked lover. "Don't look at me like that! There's no _way_ that someone as smart as you could just keep making such ridiculous mistakes! Look what happened last month, that damn surgery thing you made! You nearly cut your own _head_ off when you turned it on! And that stupid engineering one! You burned Yuu-chan's _eyebrows_ off with that! When is it going to be enough, 'Mui? Maybe when you end up _dead_ and burnt down to fucking _ashes_, so that Linali and I can't try to call you back? _Fuck_ that!"

He made to leave, but the scientist shot to his feet, catching the sleeve of his coat. "Wait! Dammit, I said I'm _sorry_, Lavi! If it bothers you so much, why are you even _with_ me? Shouldn't you be with someone who isn't stupid?"

The Exorcist grabbed his hand, jerking it loose and pushing him back to the wall. "I'm with you because I _love_ you, you idiot! You aren't stupid, you just don't try to be careful! I'm _not_ going to let you be like that, not anymore! I want you to be _alive_ and brilliant with _me!_"

He released the man's arm, stepping back. "Don't do that again, 'Mui. I love you, but I _swear to God_ I'll kick your _ass_ if you get hurt. I'm not even _close_ to kidding. Clean up your mess, I need to take a walk or something to cool off. I'll see you tonight, if you don't manage to off yourself before dinner."

Komui nodded dumbly at him, allowing him to go. Returning to the wreck of his office, he pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket, sliding them on before he resumed his efforts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hm, I guess Lavi made his point! Ha, I guess he should enjoy it while it lasts. Now that the sap! and the mad! are done, maybe I should move on to more.. Interesting things...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ficlette Three - You Look Even Better In The Dark

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ooh, God 'Mui, _yes!_ Just a little.. _'Mui!_"

The scientist smiled against his lover's skin, licking a drop of water from the center of his back. "Let go, _Tatao_.. Come if you want to, I _love_ making you feel this good.." He pulled the boy upright, breaking his hold on the side of the bathtub. "I _told_ you not to tease, or we'd never make it to the bed.."

Lavi pressed against him beseechingly, his cries inarticulate and pleading as his hands reached blindly back to touch the older man's skin. He shook his head at the scientist's impassioned coaxing, the fine hairs at the nape of his neck tickling his lover's nose. "Don't care," He panted, struggling to speak around his catching breath. "Want you..to.._with me_..!"

Komui nodded eagerly, understanding the Exorcist's stilted speech as clearly as if he'd spent years learning the language. "Almost, Lavi," He whispered, increasing his efforts with a muffled moan into the other's throat. "Just as soon as you do, I promise.."

The boy arched, leaning into the older man's body with a shaky whimper that gave evidence to his desperate state. Komui tightened his arms around his hips and chest accordingly, holding the redhead as close as his movements would allow. He could feel the racing beat of his pulse through the points of various contact, a sensation that made his own heart quicken with delighted urgency.

He licked at the lobe of the Exorcist's ear, playing briefly with the silver hoop that pierced it before speaking. "I should have turned the light off, Lavi.. Then there'd be nothing but this feeling, would there?"

The boy shook his head haltingly, his hands firm on his lover's wet skin. "No..s' good, but.. I like.. when..!" He shuddered, his words breaking off with a cry as he stiffened against the man's body, drawing a strangled moan of surprise from his throat as the boy's already-tight passage clamped down on him deliciously.

His own release was only seconds behind his still-shaking lover, who gasped and then sighed contentedly, relaxing into his partner's gentle hold. "At least you keep your promises, 'Mui.." He whispered, angling his head for a breathless kiss. The older man obliged him, nibbling carefully at his lower lip.

"Why wouldn't I, _Tatao_? It's an easy promise to keep, when you want it so much." He steadied the boy as he rose to his knees, moving away from him with a quiet hiss. "But I still don't mind the dark, Lavi.. I think it rather suits you, myself.." The Exorcist half-turned to meet his serious gaze.

"It suits me? Don't you like to see who you're doing, 'Mui?" The man's voice was playfully chiding as he poked a finger at the other's damp chest.

"Of course I do, you make all sorts of _interesting_ expressions when we do this.." He leaned back to avoid the boy's quick swat at his head. "But when it's dark and quiet.. That's when none of that matters. I can't _see_ you, but I can see the things that _do_ matter. I can see that you want to be with me, that you love me.. And I can see that everything we do is _perfect_."

Lavi blinked at him in surprise, his eyebrows raised questioningly. "You can't see any of that with the lights on? I don't know if that's really a good thing, 'Mui.." The scientist shook his head, tugging the other back against his chest.

"I can _always_ see it, Lavi.. It's just a lot more clear when I can't do anything but feel it with my _heart_. Sometimes I wonder if I'm wasting your time, _Tatao_.. You've still got so much _living_ to do, and I think I'm being selfish to take any of that away from you." He kissed his lover's temple affectionately, sighing when the boy's arms wrapped around his neck. "Sometimes, i just feel so damned _old_, like you should be with someone who has enough time to make you happy. When we're together, I forget about all of that, though. I just _feel_ like what I'm doing is right."

The Exorcist nodded slowly. "I understand that, 'Mui.. But you aren't wasting _any_ of my time. You know just as well as I do that what I'm doing is dangerous. You could very well outlive me, no matter _how_ much older you _think_ you are." He leaned back, rising to his feet. Offering the scientist his hand, he tugged him up with little effort, smiling mischievously up at him. "You act like you're younger than me, sometimes.. So maybe _I'm_ the one who's wasting away all of _your_ youth, 'Mui."

The man snorted indignantly. "You really know how to ruin the moment, don't you? I was _trying_ to be serious, Lavi." The redhead's smile widened, his expression radiating false innocence.

"I'm sorry.. Do you want me to run another bath, so you can start all over? I promise not to mess it up next time." Komui laughed at his audacity, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You're incorrigible. No wonder we go so well together, we're both total _idiots_."

His lover smirked up at him, reaching for a towel as he nodded. "Pretty much. If you're just _now_ figuring that out, maybe you really _aren't_ the brains of this operation.. But that's all right with me." He walked to the doorway, slinging the towel carelessly low on his hips. "What do you say we go out here and see if you can teach me how to be more _proper_, hmm?"

He left the older man shaking his head, his amusement fading as the boy's voice drifted back to him from the bedroom.

_"And get the lights on your way back, 'Mui.. I'd like to see just how much time we can waste, when you aren't worrying about it."_

For once, Komui was grateful for his excellent night-vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Isn't that just great? Anyway, I've got the smut out of the way, maybe I should try for some humor, since everyone says I'm so good at it.. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ficlette Four - Cats Are A Man's Best Friends

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Komui sighed, leaning comfortably back on the couch. Glancing down at his dozing lover, he nudged him gently awake. "Lavi, are you _certain_ that you shouldn't be in bed? You sound like a broken accordion." The feverish Exorcist snorted quietly, turning his face to nuzzle against his makeshift 'pillow'.

"I think I'll be fine _right here_. Now pet me, I'm pitiful."

The older man laughed quietly, stroking the younger boy's hair appeasingly. "If you say so, _Tatao_.. Is 'Antha bothering you?" Lavi hummed a negative, lifting his head to stare down at the protectively-crouching animal on his stomach.

"She's worried, that's all.. You should have seen her puff up when Yuu-chan tried to wake me up this morning, it was hilarious." He grinned, coughing briefly. "Made him leave, though."

Komui shook his head with a laugh. "You never _did_ tell me why he's so spastic around her, Lavi. Don't you trust me to keep it to myself?" The boy smiled up at him, the sweet expression only slightly marred by the pink hue of his cheeks.

"Of _course_ I do, 'Mui. You'd keep it a secret just like you kept my Christmas present a secret. Wait, you showed it to me, didn't you? Maybe you'd keep it secret like you _didn't_ tell Allen where I was that time I put salt in all the sugar containers.. Wait, you pulled me out from under the desk, didn't you? Darn, I know there's _something_ you haven't told.."

The man scowled at him. "I _promise_ not to tell, but it's driving me _crazy_, Lavi. Every time he sees her, you can almost _watch_ the hair on his neck stand up." The Exorcist cackled evilly, stroking his purring pet's head with a finger.

"All right, but you'd _better not_ tell. Ever. He'd kill us both, 'Mui." The scientist nodded eagerly, his expression darkly mischievous.

"I _swear_ Lavi. Not a word, to anyone. Now tell me." The redhead sighed, shifting himself further into his lover's lap.

"Well.. This one time, when we were on a mission in Venice, Yuu-chan was sleeping, and a great big rat crawled through a gap under the door and curled up in his sleeping bag with him.." He snickered loudly, pausing to cough. "It was _awesome_, that rat must have weighed almost twenty pounds, and it was just laying there, right up next to his _face_.."

Komui stared at him, wide-eyed. "That's.. Was it _really_ all that big, _Tatao_?"

Lavi nodded seriously."It was _humongous_. It ran off when he started moving though.. He said that it was just me messing with him in his sleep. But that's not all! I think it wanted to be his _friend_, because the next night, it came back with _another_ one that was even _bigger_, and they got _in_ the bag with him. I don't really know _what_ happened, but I guess he kicked 'em or something, 'cause they started going ape_shit_ in there."

The older man leaned his head back against the couch, struggling to avoid jostling his sick lover as he all but roared with mirth. "Oh, _God_, Lavi.. No _wonder_ he gets so upset, he's _traumatized_!"

The boy snickered along with him, waving his hand. "But _that's_ not all, either! The night after _that_, they _both_ came back, and they had _another_ one. That time they didn't get in the bag, but they were _on_ him when he woke up.. The 'newest' one was right on the _pillow_" He clutched himself as he wheezed faintly. "That kept happening _every night_ for the rest of the mission."

Komui wiped his streaming eyes, breathing quickly "Ho..how long were you there..?" The Exorcist choked slightly, clearing his throat.

"Three weeks."

The older man waved his hand weakly, howling with glee. "Are you _serious?_ Every night, there were _more..?_" Lavi nodded, sniffling.

"Every night, 'Mui. It was absolutely _fantastic_ to watch him get up in the mornings, I thought for sure he was going to tear that house _apart_ with all the banging and yelling. He even activated his Innocence, once." Komui sighed brokenly, still emitting the occasional snort.

"But..Why didn't they bother you? Why was it only him?"

The boy stared up at him condescendingly. "What am I, stupid? After the first night, I slept on the _roof_. With the _cats_." Komui burst into startled laughter, shaking his head.

"That's just _awful_, Lavi.. But it gives me an idea for the _perfect_ gift for his next birthday." He smiled brightly, ignoring his lover's skeptical glance. "I'm going to get him.._ a kitten._ A little black one, just so he won't have to worry!" Lavi shuddered at the image of the samurai's reaction to such a gift.

"You probably shouldn't 'Mui.. I love you to death, but I have to admit that _that_ may be the single most _stupid_ thing you could do. He'd kill you." The older man snickered quietly, nodding.

"Then I'll wait for Christmas and give one to _Allen_." The redhead blinked at his grinning companion.

"I take back every single time I've called you stupid 'Mui. That's _brilliant!_" The scientist's grin widened.

"Isn't it though? He wouldn't _dare_ do anything to Allen's kitten. I can just imagine the _look_ on his face..!"

Lavi coughed harshly, nodding. "Sometimes I think you're worse than _I_ am, 'Mui.. That's just _evil_." Komui laughed, pulling the boy closer to his chest.

"After all the times he's pulled that sword on me, he deserves a little harmless payback. Maybe it'll teach him to be nice." He gathered the Exorcist in his arms, carefully balancing him to avoid upsetting his pet. Striding to the bed, he laid the other gently on the blanket, scooping up the quietly fussing hedgehog and placing her in her box on the nearby dresser.

"Let's get some rest, _Tatao._ You'll never get rid of your cold if you don't.." He smiled at the boy's grumbling assent, turning off the lamp and settling down beside him. For several minutes, all was silent.

"Wait a minute! How many times have you called me _stupid?!_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ha, I TOLD you I was gonna do it, Nee-san! Hopefully that at least got a grin ^_^ Since there's still plenty of time left, I think I'll try some general stuff, just to show my _normal_.. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ficlette Five - And You Threw It All Away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometimes, Komui wondered if he were truly worthy of his lover's affections.

Stealing a glance at the boy on his bed, he watched him turn another page, totally immersed in whatever subject he'd decided to study. The scientist knew as much as he cared to know about the Bookman clan, their unflagging pursuit of history, their ability to remain completely neutral in all situations.. He sometimes envied the boy that, even though he'd claimed to notice a decrease in the unbiased persona he'd built.

Komui frowned briefly, feeling a surge of guilt at his place in the boy's changing self. He'd always known that the apprentice Bookman was said to have no heart, no deep attachments to the people in his temporary life, but now..

Now, he seemed to be genuinely concerned for his friends, the state of the world.. Everything. The older man sighed, recalling the many times his younger lover had professed his affections, both in word and deed. Comparing the other's supposed aloofness to the frequently smiling and involved image before him, he found himself bewildered as to exactly how far the ongoing change would extend.

As if sensing the man's close scrutiny, Lavi raised his head, turning to face his companion with a smile that was only mildly curious. Hiding his discomfort, Komui smiled in return, quickly glancing back down at his own hastily-chosen novel. After reading the same paragraph several times, he risked another look and found the boy less than a foot away, his close proximity startling the older man.

He jumped, dropping his book in surprise. "Lavi! You scared me, is something the matter?" The younger boy shook his head, leaning closer.

"I'm fine, but you look like something's bothering you.. Am I boring you? I can go back to my room.." The scientist cut him off with a laughing wave.

"No! I'm not bored, I was just thinking. I guess I'm not really in the right mood for this book." He smiled, glancing at the book his lover still held. "What are you reading? Something interesting?" Lavi nodded, showing him the cover.

"Heart of Darkness? I think I've heard of it, it's newer, right?"

Lavi smiled, laying the book on the floor by the couch. "It's a 'frame story'. The main character in the book spends an entire day telling the crew of a ship about his trip to Africa. It's actually pretty good." He pulled the older man's book away, setting it on the floor beside his own. "What's on your mind, 'Mui? Don't try to change the subject, you're doing that thing with your eyebrows that means you're thinking."

The scientist sighed quietly, shaking his head. "It's really nothing, _Tatao_.. I was thinking about what I've done to you." Seeing the boy's mouth twitch, he frowned. "Not _that_! I meant that I've changed you..or made you change yourself."

Lavi sat back, raising an eyebrow curiously. "You haven't made me do anything, 'Mui. Things started to change almost as soon as I came here. It wasn't _you_ that made it happen." He turned, leaning back against the couch. "I never really thought about it like that, because at first it seemed like a bad thing. After I noticed how close I really was to the people here, I was worried about what it might mean, to me, who I 'am'." He laid his head on his lover's hip, laughing.

"It made me think about who I wanted to be, 'Mui. After I started noticing _you_, I decided that I wanted to stay like this, to keep on being the person who loved you." He turned to regard the older man seriously. "You didn't cause that, either. Honestly, I think _this_ is the first thing I've ever really _wanted_, just for myself." He snorted, looking away. "The only thing that's changed was I started being selfish."

Komui shook his head, sitting up. "That's normal, Lavi. Everyone has to have _something_ that they want, being a Bookman doesn't change that. I feel like I'm being selfish too, because you had so many things ahead of you.. You would have been able to leave this place and do anything." He tugged the boy up from the floor, urging him to sit beside him.

"Even if you'd made friends here, you may still have left, eventually. Now that you're determined to be here with _me_, that can't happen. You had the choice of doing something even greater than fighting the war, and because of _this_, you just.. Threw that away."

Lavi stared at him in disbelief. "I didn't throw _anything_ away, 'Mui! Everything I learned is still there, and I can use it. I can still do almost anything I like, and staying here would even give me more time to decide! Being with you is worth more to me than anything else, don't you feel like that, too?"

He leaned close, searching the man's surprised face. "I know there's other people you _care_ for, 'Mui, but am I at least pretty far up on the list?" Komui nodded, wondering at his sudden question.

"There are only three people that mean as much to me as you do, _Tatao_.. And two of them are dead." He pulled his lover close, resting his cheek against his hair. "I know you've thought this through, Lavi. If you chose to be here, I'm happy with your decision, even if I feel like the need for you to choose is partly my fault." He felt the Exorcist's body relax, pressing deeper into his arms with a sigh.

"It's nobody's _fault_, 'Mui. For once, there's actually something _here_ that makes me want to stay. I never had that before." He lifted his head, nuzzling the older man affectionately. "I've got people who matter here .. It's a lot better to have friends, it makes what we're doing easier to stand." He met the scientist's gaze seriously, smiling at his slight frown. "You're the only one that I _love_, though.. I don't think I've ever felt like that before, so maybe I need you like this _because_ of that."

He laughed, leaning back. "What about _you_, 'Mui? You're giving up a lot to stay with me, aren't you? Do you blame me for what you've lost?" The older man shook his head quickly, waving a hand negligently.

"I haven't lost a thing. Nothing but good has come from having you here, I don't feel like I've given _anything_ up by being with you." He stood, offering the boy a hand. "Let's take a walk, _Tatao_. Maybe it's being inside when it's so nice out there that's making me think stupid things.." Lavi nodded, taking the proffered hand.

"You really should get out more, 'Mui. You already stay cooped up inside all day, and then you just sit here and do stuff with me.. You should try getting some fresh air every once in a while, it probably _would_ make you feel better."

Leading the redhead toward the door, Komui laughed. "I'm confused.. What is this 'fresh air' of which you speak?" Lavi elbowed him none-too-gently, snorting at his falsely innocent curiosity.

"Come on, Mr. Supervisor. I'll take you to a nice little spot out there, and you can ask all the bullshit questions you want." He paused by the dresser, scooping up his dozing pet. "You too, 'Antha.. There's a _ton_ of grasshoppers outside, you'll _love_ chasing those for a little while, hm?" The tiny animal purred agreeably, crawling into the pocket he held open for her. Turning around, she poked her head out with a quiet huff of contentment.

Komui laughed at the pair, shaking his head. "You act like she understands you, _Tatao_.. I must say, she _does_ seem intelligent, especially for being so young." He smirked at his grinning lover. "You make a wonderful mother, Lavi."

Dodging the Exorcist's elbow, he opened the door, switching off the light. "Let's not keep the grasshoppers waiting, hm?" Lavi grumbled softly, following him into the hall.

"Keep laughing, smartass. The next time I leave, I'll be sure to tell her to catch as many bugs as she can and leave them in your desk drawer. _Then_ we'll see who's a wonderful _mother_, won't we?" The older man laughed, closing the door behind him.

"She wouldn't do that, she likes me!" Lavi scowled up at him in silence.

Turning to leave, Komui took his hand again. "It's all right, Lavi.. _I_ wouldn't be adverse to a little _mothering_ every now and then.." The redhead's expression bordered on a mix between amusement and irritation.

"I'll give you _mothering,_ 'Mui. How about I start by sending you to bed early?" The scientist gasped in mock-horror.

"You mean.. No late-night snacks? Goodness me, what_ever_ will I do?" Lavi snickered, shaking his head.

"Maybe it would be better to stay in _my_ room tonight, since you're being bad."

Komui frowned, pulling him closer. "That's not fair! And besides, you said you can't sleep without me anymore, so _there_." He kissed the boy quickly, dragging him down the hallway. "I'll be good, let's go find out how many bugs 'Antha can catch _outside_. Away from me."

Lavi snorted, allowing himself to be led. "All right, but just remember that later, when you feel the urge to be _clever_ again.." Komui smiled, nodding eagerly.

"Yes, Mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh so sad and pitiful.. Anyway, I think I'll go with some more funny, after all, it IS what I do best.. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ficlette Six - I Should Never Have Taken A Desk Job

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi grinned lecherously down at his nervous lover, reaching out to snag his ever-present beret with nimble fingers. "What's the matter, 'Mui? You look like I'm going to eat you.." He tugged off his bandana, dropping it carelessly to the paper-strewn desktop. "Didn't you say that you keep forgetting to take your breaks? I'm only making sure you remember." He placed the man's hat on his head, snorting at his indignant expression. "Hm, maybe white just isn't my color."

The scientist retrieved his beret, fighting the urge to laugh. "Your uniform pants are white, and they suit you rather well.." The boy scowled at him in humorous irritation.

"That doesn't count. And they have those.._things_ on them, and they're black." He shook his head with a laugh. "Why the _hell_ did you do that, anyway? I look like a retarded cowboy, you pervert!" Komui smiled innocently back at him, tracing the other's inseam with a finger.

"I wouldn't say you look _retarded,_ Lavi.. You should be more concerned about the gloves, _those_ make a bigger impression." He caught the boy's hand quickly, kissing the tip of one bared finger. "I think you should try leaving them on, sometime.."

Lavi snatched his hand back quickly, ignoring the heat in his face. "You really are a strange individual, Mr. Supervisor. I still think you did the pants thing on purpose though, maybe you had a subconscious urge to draw attention to my ass." Komui frowned unconvincingly.

"Why would I do that, when I don't want other people looking? I think you're being paranoid, _Tatao_." The Exorcist raised an eyebrow, his expression skeptical.

"The last time I thought I was just being paranoid, I ended up with a _snake_ in my tub, 'Mui." The older man winced at the reminder of his past folly, smiling sheepishly up at the grinning boy.

"I thought you'd see it _before_ you got in there?"

Lavi snorted, shaking his head. "It's all right. It scared the _shit_ out of Crow-chan when I showed it to him, so it was worth it." He leaned close to the smiling man, hooking a foot behind the chair's armrest to pull it closer to the desk. "How long is this break you keep skipping out on? Everytime I see the other guys head out, they're gone for almost an hour.."

Komui sighed, letting himself be moved. "Forty-five minutes, give or take. It depends on what's waiting to be done when they come back." He glanced over the boy's shoulder, checking the clock. "There wasn't anything left today, so the others will probably take the entire time." He looked back at his quietly laughing lover. "Was there something you wanted to do? We could go to the library, or maybe walk around.." He trailed off, catching the look of utter mischief in the younger boy's eye.

Lavi sighed, sliding to the edge of the desk. "How about we stay right here, 'Mui? I thought it might be nice to have you to myself for a little while.." He took hold of the man's jacket, tugging him forward. "Is that all right with you?"

Komui nodded hesitantly, glancing at the office door. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had something bad planned, Lavi.." The redhead nodded eagerly, draping his arms around the man's tense shoulders.

"Of course, 'Mui.. Aren't I _always_ planning something? Besides how long it took you to catch on, how about you take your coat off? I think it's going to get in the way, unfortunately." The scientist blinked in astonishment, shrugging out of the garment warily.

Lavi smiled pleasantly, waiting as the older man shook his arms free of the sleeves. That's _much_ better. Now, ditch the shoes." Komui raised an eyebrow, curious.

"What for?"

The boy sighed patiently. "Do you put your shoes on _before_ you put on your pants, 'Mui?" The older man shook his head. "And why is that?" He waited for him to reply, still smiling.

"They.. wouldn't go over them..?"

Lavi nodded happily. "Exactly. They won't come _off_ over them either."

Komui stared at him in disbelief. "Are you _crazy?_ We can't.. You.. _Lavi!_"

The younger boy met his gaze evenly. "Why not? You have.." He turned to glance at the clock. "Thirty-eight minutes until anyone comes back _out there_." He pulled the man closer by his shirtfront. "So you'd better hurry if you want to get laid _in here_."

Komui looked quickly between his lover's serious face and the door, his internal debate clearly visible to his amused companion. Rising to his feet, he jerked the boy closer, catching his mouth fiercely. Ignoring his better judgement, he gripped the bottom of the Exorcist's shirt, pulling back only as long as it took to lift it over his head.

Lavi hummed encouragingly, wrapping his legs tightly around the older man's hips. The scientist moved to his throat, his lips and teeth leaving a trail of moist pink marks on the skin as he leaned the boy back, supporting him carefully. He used his free hand to unbuckle the redhead's belt, tugging quickly at the button of his pants until it gave. "You're a bad influence, _Tatao_," He mumbled, following the line of his collarbone. "I can't even _begin_ to tell you just how bad it would be if someone came in here.."

Lavi shook his head in reply, gasping at the feeling of his lover's hand sliding beneath the open material of his pants. "Why would they..Oh, _God_ 'Mui.."

He arched into the touch, panting softly. "Please hurry, I need..!" The older man nodded in agreement, removing the other's boots and dropping them carelessly to the floor.

"I know, Lavi.. Let go for a minute." He lifted his lover's hips, tugging his pants to mid-thigh, allowing him to kick them the rest of the way off. Pausing to lap eagerly at the Exorcist's chest, he sank to his knees, drawing a questioning moan from his shivering partner.

He kissed the skin just above the waistband of the boy's undershorts, feeling him shift to a half-sitting position. "This is enough for now, _Tatao_.. The rest can wait for later, when there's no hurry."

Lavi nodded jerkily, biting his lip at the other's insistent mouth on his covered skin. "Whatever you want, 'Mui, _please_ just..!" He leaned back on his elbows, gasping for air as the man urged his hips up.

The door flew open, slamming into the wall with a crash.

Kanda strode in indignantly, his eyes narrowed in irritation. "Why the hell are _you_ the only one in the entire Order who.. has..envelopes.." He froze, staring in horror at the scene before him.

Komui shot to his feet at the same instant that his younger lover sat up, his head meeting the boy's jaw with a resounding _crack._ "Oh, _fuck!_"

Being unconscious, Lavi said nothing.

Turning to look at the still-horrified samurai, Komui waved his hands frantically, torn between explaining and seeing to his fallen lover. "Wait! It's..It's not..!"

His words seemed to rouse the furiously blushing Exorcist, who immediately covered his wide eyes and fled, slamming the door behind him.

Rubbing his aching head, the man sighed in resignation. "Lavi, are you all right? Sweetheart..?" He bent to assess the damage, wincing at the swiftly-bruising skin. "Oh, dammit! Lavi? Can you hear me, _Tatao_? I need you to wake up, please?"

The Exorcist stirred, but his eye stayed closed. Komui bit his lip anxiously, leaning closer to pat his unmarred cheek lightly. Hearing approaching footsteps, he whipped around to face the door just as it flew open for a second time. "Oh, _no_. No, no, _no!_"

"Nii-san! What's wrong with Kanda? He's in the hallway banging his head on the wall and muttering about _'Never licking another stamp'_....Oh my _God!_ What are you **_doing?!_**"

Komui shook his head helplessly, waving toward the unconscious Exorcist and the door, wincing at her infuriated expression. "He..! There was time! There _was!_ But then..! And Kanda said.. But I jumped up and hit my head! I'm just trying to.. But he's knocked out!"

The girl's face grew steadily more thunderous as she slowly advanced. "I'll say you hit your head! I think our mother must have _dropped you on it_ when you were little! That would explain the half-naked boy passed out on your desk! What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you?!"

Faced with impending doom, the man did the only thing that made sense in his delirium. _"Wo ai ni, Tatao."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Boy, wouldn't that just suck? It's ok though, 'Mui's a toughie, I'm almost _certain_ he won't die from the beating he's about to receive. Moving on, perhaps it's time to repay the muses for my horrible and awkward treatment of them.. Final FanService, desu! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ficlette Seven - Possession Is Nine-Tenths Of The Law

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

コムイ

Komui blinked at his lover in disbelief. "You.. When..?"

The younger boy grinned up at him, his shirt still halfway on his arms. "While I was on the last mission! Panda's still shitting bricks, something about '_not being allowed to mark myself'_ or whatever. I already told him that it didn't matter, but he wouldn't listen." He tugged his shirt the rest of the way off, dropping it in the hamper. "You don't like it, 'Mui?"

The older man shook his head quickly, tracing the lines carefully with his finger. "No, it's _fine_ Lavi.. I just can't believe you _did_ it." He laughed quietly, imagining the older Bookman's outrage. "Whatever possessed you to get a tattoo? I wouldn't have thought you'd be the type, didn't it hurt?" The Exorcist shook his head, smiling.

"The guy was doing one on someone else, and I liked his work. After some of the stuff that's happened to me, it wasn't bad at all. It was a little sore for a couple of days, but that's it." Komui bent closer, pressing his lips to the center character, directly over his lover's heart.

"Thank you," He mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around the redhead's waist. "I love it, _Tatao_."

Lavi settled comfortably into his embrace, toying with the ends of his hair. "Too bad you're the only one that'll see it, though.. But I guess it doesn't matter, since pretty much everyone knows I'm yours anyway." Komui laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I certainly _hope_ no one else sees it.. But I don't know about everyone knowing you're mine.. No one's really mentioned it to me, except for Linali-chan, of course. I think Allen may have, once or twice." The Exorcist snorted, shaking his head.

"Oh, they know, all right. No one wants to mention it in case you decide to start building an anti-gossip machine. I know that people have a general idea about it, but as long as they keep their noses out of it, I don't care." He leaned away, looking up. "Do you not _want_ them to know, 'Mui? I haven't been _telling_ people, but I can try not to draw too much attention to it, if you want."

The older man shook his head firmly. "I don't care who knows what, _Tatao._ If someone has a problem with it, I'd be _more_ than happy to _explain_ it to them."

The shorter boy blinked at his vehemence. "I don't think anyone would care, though. No one's said anything to Allen, and they _damn_ sure haven't mentioned it to Yuu-chan. If nobody bothers them, why would they be concerned about us?"

Komui sighed, resting his face against the other's hair. "I'd hope they wouldn't, Lavi.. But whether it matters to you or not, I _am_ quite a bit older than you. Some people may be.. Perturbed by the difference. Along with other things, I could see how it may be a concern for certain individuals." The redhead hummed curiously, tightening his arms.

"What other things, 'Mui? Do you mean they might think you're being deferential to me, because we're dating? Even an idiot should know that you wouldn't do that, you treat Linali the same way you treat the rest of us, you just worry a little more." Surprised by his insight, Komui laughed.

"You really _do_ have a lot more sense than people give you credit for, Lavi.. But that's all the more reason for me to keep you close, so that I can enjoy _that_ part of you, too."

He backed slowly toward the bed, pulling his amused lover along with him. Feeling the bedframe against his knees, he sat, urging the boy to settle into his lap. "I love you.." He said, lifting his hands to the Exorcist's face, tugging him down. "You know that I'm yours too, right?" Lavi nodded, leaning in for a kiss.

"I wouldn't still be here if I didn't, 'Mui. As long as there's something here worth keeping, I guess you're pretty much stuck with me." The scientist laughed, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't say '_stuck with'_, Lavi.. More like '_deliriously happy and infatuated with'_." The younger boy snorted, pushing him backward.

"You're delirious, all right. I guess that's okay though, since I must like it." He leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows. "If you're _mine_, I can do whatever I want with you, can't I?" Komui nodded, smiling hopefully.

"Anything at all, _Tatao_. Did you have something particular in mind?" The Exorcist hummed thoughtfully, closing his eye.

"Not really, but I'm _sure_ I could think of _something_.. How about you scoot back a little and let me think about it while I'm taking your belt off, hm?"

The older man raised an eyebrow, allowing himself to be moved. "Just the belt, Lavi? For some reason, that makes me nervous.."

Lavi snickered, poking the man's stomach with a finger. "I promise not to tie you up and tickle you, even if that _would_ be funny." Komui shook his head, squirming away from the boy's prodding digit.

"It wouldn't be funny at _all_, Lavi.. I still can't believe you did that, I thought I was going to pass out before you stopped." He glared up at the laughing redhead in mock severity. "I thought you were going for something _completely_ different, and you were only _teasing._ I'll really be upset if the rest of your clothes don't come off.."

Lavi sat back on his knees, working at the aforementioned beltbuckle. "Oh? What if I want to do something that doesn't _need_ me to lose anymore clothes?" Komui laughed, nodding.

"That's what you said _that_ time too, you evil thing. You aren't exactly making me less paranoid, _Tatao_.." The Exorcist smiled brightly, tugging the leather free of it's fastenings.

"Well, I _was_ thinking that I'd get rid of _your_ clothes first, but I can always skip that part if it helps.."

The older man shook his head, reaching for the younger boy eagerly. "I'm only joking, Lavi. Do anything you want, I trust you." He pulled him down for a kiss, lifting his hips at the redhead's quiet urging. "Aren't you glad I took my shoes off already? You'd have much more trouble with this if I hadn't.." Lavi nipped his throat with a growl.

"That was only once, and it was mostly _your_ fault, 'Mui! Who'd be thinking about _shoes_ with someone's _hand_ on their..!" He licked the man's skin carefully, soothing the sting of his bite. "Forget about that. I made sure to leave _mine_ at the door, so _you_ won't forget _either._"

Komui nodded eagerly, kicking the lowered garment off of his legs. "Believe me, I appreciate the custom. Besides that, is there anything _else_ you want to take off?" Lavi smiled, settling between the older man's knees.

"All sorts of things, actually.. But for now, I think those were enough." He pressed close, enjoying the warmth of his lover's body. "Mm.. You always feel so good, 'Mui.." His breath caught at the man's slow shifting, his hand stroking the side of one hip. "That's not bad, either. At least I've got a pretty good idea of what you want.."

Komui sighed contentedly, draping his arms around the boy's shoulders. "Just you, _Tatao_.. It's enough that you say you're mine." He laughed quietly, tightening his hold. "Anything else is _certainly_ welcome, however.. What do _you_ want, Lavi?" The Exorcist raised his head, kissing a trail across his lover's jaw to his mouth.

"The same thing you do, 'Mui." He rocked teasingly against the older man's body, smiling at his surprised moan. "I want to be here, with you, making you do that. " Komui lifted his hips, silently asking for more, which his lover was more than happy to provide. "Raise your arms, 'Mui.. I think I hate your shirt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, hopefully that makes up for the lack of actual gifting! I think it would be rather unfair and churlish of me to NOT give something of substance, since the entirety of this fic was encouraged and prompted by my dear friend Niamh. I hope this birthday is one of your best!


End file.
